


Date With A Faceless Man

by DaysOfFuturePast



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysOfFuturePast/pseuds/DaysOfFuturePast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An amorous Dragon Queen seeks to get intimate with her Faceless Man protector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date With A Faceless Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Visa3000](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Visa3000).



> AN #1: Wrote this story a while back to fill a request on a forum.
> 
> AN #2: Graphic Lesbian Sex.

Date with a Faceless Man

 

Daenerys Targaryen luxuriated in her royal bath.  She was just finishing up, the heated steam left her feeling invigorated and oh so horny!  She took her wash cloth and ran it over her aching breast then down her closely clipped mound.  Her body shivered with pleasure as the rough fabric rubbed against her half exposed clit. 

The Queen thought briefly of masturbating to take the edge off, then decided that the edge felt good.  She was filled with nervous energy and raging need she hadn’t felt in a long time.

Tonight was the night. She would finally take her Faceless Man as her lover.  Arya Stark had performed all her duties admirably, and had over time grown less and less the blank wall that she had been when she had arrived as payment for the Temple of Black and White’s debt to the Queen.

Daenerys had demanded the ceding of their best Faceless Man into her service as payment.  The assassin would protect the Queen, and perform her more clandestine operations. 

Arya Stark had performed even beyond the Queen’s wildest expectations.

Things began to change over the last eighteen months.  Arya had ceased to be just a weapon to the Queen.  Day by day, more and more of Arya Stark had begun to appear. 

And Dany found she liked that lost wolf.

A sense of honor, righteousness and nobility had surfaced.  It had all come to a head six months after her arrival at King’s Landing.  Daenerys had given the Faceless Man the duty of assassinating Tommen Lannister.  He was the last scion of House Lannister, and he may one day rise to be a threat to the Queen.

To her shock, Arya Stark had refused.  It was a direct command. Still, the Faceless Man did not flinch.

That had changed everything.   The Queen had a block put out on the main square in front of the Red Keep, and put Arya in shackles.  Her head was placed in the block.  She asked the Faceless Man if she had any last words.

She had only smirked.  “I will die as my Father died.”

“What do you mean?”

“His head was chopped off as I watched in this selfsame square.  His death was ultimately because he refused to have a young heir killed as well.”

Daenerys knew she did not have to ask, but she had anyways. “And who was this young heir?”

“You, my Queen.”

That had changed everything.  It had left her humbled. She had Arya released. She also released the young Stark from her service.

Instead of leaving with her new freedom, the Faceless Man had bowed to Queen before all, and pledged her service to the Queen of her own free will.

The Queen knew that she had the woman’s undying loyalty. She just hoped to be worthy of it.

After that day, Daenerys Targaryen had slowly fallen in love with the taciturn, stiff but oh-so-noble former Faceless Man.  She came to see that this Arya Stark was sly, and had a clever dark wit.  She was strong and fierce. 

She had waited for such a woman to enter her life.

In the past, she had used men to achieve her ends.  They had not meant anything to Daenerys.  They had only been a tool. Arya Stark was so much more than that.  She was her equal - and she would love Arya as her equal. 

She had decided that this evening she would take Arya as her lover.  She had tried to send subtle clues to her Faceless Man and Wolf, but they seemed to go unnoticed.  Dany had been miffed at first, but then reasoned that Arya had come of age in the Temple of Black and White. The deadly young woman simply did not know of the sweet arts of seduction.  She had been raised to be an assassin, and simply missed Dany’s less and less subtle signals.

She rose out of her royal sunken tub and toweled herself dry.  She went to her bed where her attendants had laid out her attire for the evening.  She would wear a sheer blouse that clearly showed off her breasts, which would sway with each step.  The diaphanous material brushed over her nipples, hardening them in excitement. Good. That would get Arya’s attention!

She pulled on a pair of silk slacks cut to be tight on her rump and around her camel toe.  She would give her sweet wolf something to see and hopefully sniff.  It was time she started living up to her namesake!

The silk felt good against her skin.  Her heated pussy was soothed by the cool fabric.

She went to her full length mirror and slowly turned her body around, looking at her full breasts.  They were not overly large, but the rode high and firm.  Her rump jutted out as did her pussy, just as planned.  She was hot.  Arya would have to notice her now!  She was advertising herself as the hot hussy she was!  She was tired of subtlety.

She would take her wolf to the Godswood of the Red Keep.  It was a poor substitute for what Arya would consider a Godswood, but it would still serve.  She knew that Arya liked the feel of nature about her.  She would use that setting to put Arya at ease, and then start her seduction. 

The air was cooling from a hot day, the sun making the stones shimmer.  The air would still be warm.  She hoped to bring Arya back to her bedchambers to bed and fuck her, but, she would happily do it among the trees of the Godswood too. 

When Dany thought about doing it beneath the trees and stars, it had its own primal appeal.  She would make her Direwolf howl to those selfsame stars.

There was a knock at her door.  She smiled wickedly.  She had told Arya she wanted to walk around the grounds.  Her wolf thought she was still ‘on duty’. 

Dany smirked.  Arya’s duty would be to do her bidding!  She would have her wolf mount her and take the dragon.  Later she would mount her direwolf, but tonight was about submission.

Daenerys bent her head down and threw her head back to set her hair piled sensually on her shoulders.  She looked down at herself and smiled, seeing her full beast pressed into the thin material.  Her nipples were fully erect and throbbing with desire.

She opened the door.  Arya was there in her breeches tied tight around her hips.  She had a blouse on tucked into her pants, the material pulled tight showing the Queen her wolf’s little breast.  So delectable.  Over this was a vest that was unbuttoned.  A rapier hung from her hip.   

Gods Arya was so fucking hot.  Dany felt her nipples were rock hard.  She smiled.  Arya could not possibly miss her arousal.

 _Yes_! Dany thought.  She could see Arya’s eyes were feasting on her aching breast.  _Hell we might shag right here on the carpet!_

Dany watched Arya walk right past her to her closet.  Dany stood perplexed.  Was she looking for a blanket to throw on the floor so they could fuck?

Arya went in and came out with a light jacket.  She held the jacket up by the shoulders so the Queen could put it on.

“I don’t understand?” Dany asked confused.

"I can see that you're cold. The jacket will keep you warm."  Arya held the jacket up solicitously.  Fuck!  She was not cold.  _Did she even notice my nipples_!  Nipples rigid in _desire!_   Not from the fucking _cold!_   How dense was Arya?  Oh that’s right she is a Faceless Man, she groused to herself.  More like a Clueless Man!

“I’m not cold!”

“Daenerys, it is my duty to protect you from assassins _and_ the elements.”  She shook the jacket insistently.  Grumbling, a pouting Queen put on the jacket.  She was supposed to be taking clothes off, not putting them on! Her tits were awesome, and Arya covered them up!

“I don’t really think—”

“Let me do my job Dany.  _Please_.”

Grumbling, Dany had to give.  She was powerless against that word from her sweet wolf.

They walked towards the door to the suite of Dany’s rooms.  Dany saddled closer to Arya, still fuming at the turn of events.  She would link arms with Arya and press her body into her, and have her _feel_ her breast! Damnit she was going to use her assets one way or the other.  Outside the door waiting was Nymeria.  Dany reached and patted the Direwolf on its nose.  The wolf pressed its snout into Dany’s hand.

Dany moved to press into Arya, but she had already moved off looking around for possible threats along the ceiling and behind chairs. 

Dany groaned.  Hell, she could see no one was clinging to the ceiling or behind the fucking chairs.  Worse, Nymeria stepped between her and Arya as well.  She could not even see Arya over the wolf’s back!  “Arya I can’t even see you!”

“I’m right here Dany.  Don’t be afraid.”

“Afraid?  I am the dragon!  I fear nothing!”

Nymeria turned her head back at Dany and woofed.  Dany reached out and patted the flank of the wolf. 

“I know you don’t Dany.  I am just doing my job.”

“Can’t you do it over on this side of your wolf?” the Dragon whined.

“Dany.” Arya said in a scolding tone.  “Nymeria is scouting that side of the hall and I am scouting this side.  Let me do my job.  I am a Faceless Man after all.”

Dany fumed again.  She wanted to see less of Arya’s face.  She wanted it buried in her muff!  Damnit!  This whole situation was making Dany feel completely _hapless_. 

Okay. Okay.  She would wait till they got to the Godswood to start her seduction.  They would not have to scout too much there.  Then she could use her devilish wiles to seduce her wolf.  She bumped into Nymeria in frustration.  How was she supposed to seduce Arya _if she couldn’t even see her_!

They slowly walked down the corridors down to the grounds to the Red Keep.  Arya moved off as Nymeria circled around the pair looking for any danger.

After another five minutes they were in the Godswood.  Dany looked around at the sanctuary, several acres of oak, elm, alder, and black cottonwood. Unlike the weirwoods of a northern godswoods, the Red Keep's heart tree was a great oak covered in smokeberry vines. Red dragon's breath grew below the oak.  The thick grass would make a good place to make love beneath the stars.

Nymeria padded off to scout the woods for any danger. 

Satisfied that she had secured the enclosed perimeter, Arya returned to the Queen’s side.  She stood at rigid attention, alert for any danger.

She was in danger alright.  From a passionate, amorous dragon.  Dany moved closer to her direwolf.  She looked up at the bright full moon, so close she felt like she could reach out and touch it.

“The moon is so beautiful tonight.  It is like a celestial beacon.”

Arya looked up at the moon.  “Yes.  The full moon provides much light that shines brightly into the nefarious corners of our environs, and the shadowed chambers of a dark heart.”

Huh?  _Geez, can you get any less romantic?_   This woman was _hopeless_!

“The ambient light helps me protect you, my Queen.”

Dany groaned internally.  Did this woman ever drop her shtick of always being on the uptick, performing her duty?   _As of tonight she will have other duties!_

“Oh Arya.  The moon is so much more than that. It is a symbol of love and amore, my sweet wolf.”

“Hum.  Is it?” Arya scratched the back of her head, looking unsure. “Actually, an astronomer from the Royal Conservatory of Braavos proposes that the moon was created from the collision of a large asteroid with the Earth in its deep past.  The violent upheaval of rock exploded through …”

Dany’s eyes glazed over and she stared at Arya slacked-jawed.  Arya was lost in her recitation of boring, stupid facts. How the hell did she get from amore to exploding rocks?  _The only rocks are in her head!_   She saw Nymeria scooting to the far end of the Godswood.  Even the wolf was desperate for escape!

“Okay! Okay Arya, I get it.  The moon is not a celestial beacon of love, but fucking rock blown out the Earth’s ass.”

“Dany, why such language” Arya asked with a hint of confusion.  “Aren’t you interested in science?”

Time for a more personal observation.  _What woman’s ego did not like to be stroked?_

“Your eyes are so beautiful Arya.  Their steel grey is so alluring.”

“Actually, my first sword teacher, Qarro Volentin, said my eyes were the color of Valyrian steel.  I am not sure I fully agree.  You see, Valyrian steel …”

Dany zoned out, her eyes glazing over again.  _You have got to be fucking kidding me!_   I am making seductive, suggestive, salacious love cooings and Arya is talking about Valyrian steel.  _What the fuck?!_

“…  but my second teacher, the first sword of Braavos, said my eyes reminded him of the finest steel of Qohor.”

Dany fumed.  Arya was a Senseless Man.  She wanted to talk of love, and Arya wanted to talk about _steel_ _from fucking Qohor!_

Ok. Arya was going to be a tougher nut to crack than she had first thought.  Fuck!  They should already be on the grass rutting and breaking some nuts of their own.  Arya was proving to be _passionless,_ which was leading Dany to be _sexless,_ and she didn’t like that one damn bit!

The Queen decided to try again on the verbal seduction front.  Arya could only be so _helmless_ , right?

“Arya.  Relax your guard.  We are in the middle of my preserve. My kingdom. Come here.”

The Faceless man came to her Queen as she was bid.

“Let us sit against this oak tree and discuss things.  I think it is time we move our relationship in new directions.”

“Have I been remiss in my duties?

 _Oh brother is that an understatement_.  “No, my sweet wolf.  It is just time to take our relationship a step further.”

Dany sat down on and put her back against the oak tree, and patted the ground beside her.

Arya looked around and shrugged, sitting beside her Queen and the personage she had been tasked with protecting.  A duty she took as a sacred charge.

The Queen smiled at the assassin, her pearly teeth shining bright in the moon light, and her lilac eyes glowing with sweet promises.

“Arya, let us talk of amore.”

“S’mores–I love s’mores … those are some of my nicest memories before the House of Black and White.”

“What?” the Queen exclaimed.  “I said—”

“There is nothing like waking up to a plate full of s’mores on a cold day in winter.  When did you try s’mores, Dany?”

The Queen stared at the assassin horrified.  Arya was _pilotless!_  This was getting to be horrific! 

“What the hell does s’mores have to do with anything on this beautiful night?!”

“Those were happy memories Dany.  Don’t be a thrill kill.”

 _I’ll show you thrill kill!_   Dany was feeling like getting _reckless_.  Dany beat the back of her head against the tree. Okay.  Okay!  _Her wolf was fangless_!  Damnit!  Time to up the heat.  _Again!_

“Arya,” Dany softly spoke to her wolf in a seductive tone.  _Time for the direct approach!_

“My loins ache for you,” Dany spoke huskily, arching her neck and flashing her lilac eyes from beneath her long eyelashes. 

“Your joints ache – let me check for ligament damage!” The Faceless Man was up in a flash, and kneeling between the Queen’s legs.  “I thought I saw you favoring your left leg a moment ago.”

 _That’s me walking stiff legged because you are giving me blue cunt!_ The queen fumed.  Damnit!  Her pussy was a frickin’ sopping wet mess and it was getting worse.  _She needed some action—and she wasn’t getting any!_

She watched the assassin grip her leg, and start to flex the knee joint and twist right, then left, and work her leg up and back before finally stretching it forward.  A look of intense concentration was on her face the entire time.

“I don’t feel any instability in the joint.” Arya spoke finally.

Dany leaned her head against the oak and closed her eyes.  True, Arya was touching her at least, but it was so damn clinical and clueless it pissed her off!  This should have been _priceless,_ instead it was _pointless!_

“Arya, maybe you should check for ligament damage further up my leg.” The Queen softly tried to guide the assassins hands were they _needed_ to be.

“No Dany, the problem wouldn’t be there.  The ligaments and tendons are anchored on the proximal ends of the tibia and fibula.  On the femur, they are attached to the distal extremity.  These are close to the knee joint.  I have no need to run my hands up your leg.”

The dragon was seething in Dany’s breast.  This was fucking ridiculous.  Her fucking Direwolf was _aimless!_

Dany reached down and gripped the assassin’s hands and tried to jerk them up to her wet pussy.  She was getting desperate.  Fuck! Arya was so strong her hands did not even move.

“Dany, I have medical training.  To learn how to kill most effectively, you must learn about the human body.  You learn to heal so you can kill.  It is a dichotomy I know.  Let me continue my examination without interference, please.”

Dany stared at Arya.  That was all she could do in her frustration and confusion.  How could Arya’s brain be so fucking dense?

“You know, I think your knee is okay Dany.”

“Thank you.” Dany answered sullenly.

“You still look like you’re in pain though.  Your face is all twisted up.”

Dany blew a lock of hair out of her face.

Okay.  _Fuck verbal language skills_.  _Let’s try the direct approach._

Dany reached down and took Arya’s left hand in her warm hands.  She gently caressed the calloused hand while looking heatedly into her soon to be lover’s eyes.  She let Arya see the passion throbbing in them, and in her core.

Keeping eye contact she slowly brought Arya’s hand up and placed it over the inner slope of her left breast, to let Arya feel her quickly beating heart.

“Do you feel that, my wolf?” She asked in an alluring voice, her intent clear.

“Yes I do Dany.” Her brow furrowed. “I think you may be coming down with a fever.  Your skin is heated and you look flushed.  I know you are the dragon, but you appear overheated.  I am not sure we should be out here in the cooling air. You may be getting sick.”

Dany stared aghast at Arya.  _This was getting beyond ridiculous_!  Did Arya have a pussy?!  This woman was _passionless_!  Her cunt was _juiceless_! Speaking of that, she knew her camel toe had left a big wet spot on her silk pants.

She wanted to point that out to Arya, but she feared the wolf would exclaim she had entered her menstrual cycle _.  She would show her PMS!_

 _My gods_ , Dany thought horrified.  Had they somehow neutered her Arya back at the House of Black and White?  Was she a female eunuch? 

Dany blanched.

“You look ill, my Queen.  I think we should get you back inside.”

 _Okay. Okay._   Dany knew how to test her hypothesis. A kiss. She needed to kiss Arya. She was beyond being _tactless_.  She needed to be _reckless regardless_ _of the_ _risks_!  She was the Queen!  She had the right to take what she wanted!  And what she wanted was Arya Stark!

She cupped the back of Arya’s head and started to bring her sweet lips down to hers.  She would let her lips do the talking for her.  Let them reveal all the love she had for this sweet, if dense, woman.  Dany smirked.  It was time to be _ruthless!_

Arya’s head started dip to approach her lips.  Dany’s breathing accelerated.  She would make her wolf _helpless_ with need for her!  She would make her wolf pant and whine for her hot, tight body.  She would make Arya howl for her cunny!

Suddenly, Arya jerked back and away.

She began chuckling.  “Oh geeze, Nymeria has cornered a squirrel up a tree. The squirrel is chittering down at her!”

Arya was laughing and smiling - _at a fucking squirrel!_ Dany was defeated.  _Fuck warging_!  Arya was still a girl.  She went in to train as a ten year old, and had come out as a ten year old still.  It would not have been a problem if she had come out a pervert, but nooooo! She came out an honorable Stark.  _Aaarrrgggggggg!_

In a huff, the Queen suddenly rose up.  She was tired, horny and oh so frustrated.  She pinched her nose.  She would try one last gambit.

Arya had risen up with her Queen.  She looked solicitous, waiting to offer assistance.  

“You know, I think I tweaked my ankle getting up so quickly.” She made a show of wincing trying to put weight on it.  “Can you carry me?” Dany asked in a husky voice, batting her eyelashes.

Arya bent in.

 _Were they finally going to kiss_?

 _Has she finally gotten the message of my amorous intent?  After all this time?  Did my perseverance finally pay off?_   Dany’s breath caught and her pussy quivered so wetly,

“Did you get a moth in your eye?”

“Whatttttt!” the Queen screeched. 

“You are acting like you have an irritant in your eye.”

 _I got an irritant alright_!  Arya was _brainless_. That was the only explanation.  _Did she even have a cunt_?

She was beyond pissed.  Damnit, she was going to make Arya work for her keep, damnit!

“Carry me back to my quarters Faceless Man! Now!”  Damnit!  Fuck!  One way or the other she was going to get Arya to feel her luscious body pressed into hers.  _She was not defeated yet!_

Nymeria came gambling up with her tongue lolling out.

Dany was tapping her foot on the ground waiting.

Arya gripped her underneath her armpits. 

 _What_?!

She placed her on Nymeria’s back. The direwolf was as big as a pony.

“I ordered _you_ to carry me!”

“I need my arms free to protect you from any possible attack, my Queen. And Nymeria is much stronger, you’ll be very comfortable.”

Dany hung onto handfuls of Nymeria’s fur.  She was fucking furious!  This was unbelievable.  Her world wobbled as she sat on Nymeria’s slow moving body.

Arya was _bloodless_ and _brainless_.  That was it.  That could be the only explanation.

Her head was about to explode!  _Not to mention her cunt_!

By the time they reached the door to her quarters, Daenerys Targaryen was seriously contemplating bringing in Drogon for some serious **Dracarys** action on her idiot Faceless Man.  _She was burning up from it, and godsdamnit so would Arya!_

The stubborn Queen had to give it just one more shot.  She remembered the old saying she had heard in Pentos.  _Coffee, tea, or me_.

“Will you come in and have a cup of coffee with me Arya?” She asked in coy voice, desire dripping with each syllable passing her lips.

“I am allergic to coffee.”

 _Of course you are_.

“I have tea.” Her tone grew desperate.

“I don’t like tea, my Queen. Plus, I should make my rounds to ensure the Red Keep is secure.  You had my services procured to protect you, Dany.  Let me do my duty.”

“It is getting cool now with the night air.  Come in and let me warm you first.  I want—”

“Actually, Dany, I am warm enough.  It is still quite warm for someone with my training and conditioning.  Also, I am of the North my Queen.  It is still quite hot out for someone with northern blood.”

“Arya, I am not tired – let us—”

Arya bowed respectfully. “I need to perform my rounds to protect the Queen of Westeros and The Breaker of Chains.” And with that, she was gone down the hall.

Dany watched the wolf and her Direwolf lope down the hall, looking all around for a danger that did not exist.  With her Bloodriders, Unsullied, Barristan and Syrio, she was beyond protected.  Arya had tightened and improved her security till she was safe form all threats.

She stared after the retreating forms until they disappeared down the hall.

She was _speechless, cheerless_ and felt _worthless_.

She did what any responsible adult would do.  She slammed the door shut and proceeded to throw a royal temper tantrum. “Fuck it all to Hell!”

Five minutes later her bed was in disarray.  All of her clothes were on the floor and furniture, as her closet sat empty and accosted. Her previously organized papers were in a haphazard storm on the floor.  Her breathing was ragged, and her face and body flushed.

She stormed to the mirror and looked at her disheveled state.  She went back to her closet and a blizzard of fine, expensive royal jewels went flying into the air. 

Hurricane Daenerys Targaryen was still a category five.

 

**Epilogue.**

 

Dany was furious and now growing upset. 

She stormed back to her prized full length mirror.  She study herself in the mirror.  She was beautiful.  She knew it but her experiences with Arya had put cracks in her self-image.  What was wrong with her?  How could Arya not see her adore for her?

She gasped seeing her taller Faceless Man step up behind her.  How had she gotten back in?  Her door was shut.  It was guarded.  She mentally shrugged.  Arya _was_ a Faceless Man.

She was about to turn around when she gasped.  She watched Arya move right up to her body in the mirror and felt the length of her protector’s body pressed into her heated body.  She could not stop her whimpers of desire and want.

Arya’s strong arms slowly came around and looped around her slender waist.  The Assassin put her chin on her Queen’s shoulder.

Oh so slowly Arya pivoted their bodies around.  “Huunnggggggg!” Dany monaed loudly.  Arya was naked.  Gloriously naked!  Her ass so tight.  Her long legs flowing seamlessly up to her strong hips.  She felt her lover’s thick bursting plum nipples fully engorged and pressed hard into her back.  She felt Arya’s wet camel toe pressed hard into her now quivering ass cheek.

Arya slowly moved them back to face the mirror.  Her left hand snuck underneath her loose blouse and started to rub Dany’s belly in sensual circles.  Dany felt fire fill her belly and sharp delightful prickles of pleasure work down her limbs to her clawing fingers and flexing toes.

Arya’s right hand went underneath her top and snaked up her quivering flesh stroking her ribs before cupping and kneading her aching tit.  Arya’s palm rasping her rigid nipple.  The Queen mewled in helpless pleasure.

“Forgive me my game Dany.  I of course have been seeing your overtures but I wanted to get you worked up for our first time.  I am going to fuck you all night and the next day.  Then I am going to fuck you more.  Tyrion has cleared your calendar for the next three days.  I think your Hand can handle the day to day.  Don’t you think?”

All Dany could do was whimper weakly shake her head ‘yes’.

“Most think the Faceless Men are only assassins but we are so much more.  We are also masters at subterfuge, sabotage, influence peddling, manipulation and of course spying.”

 Arya’s right hand snaked right and left massaging roughly now Dany’s swollen breast.  Arya’s palm folding and rolling her Queen’s breast filling them with fire and heat.  Pleasure that arched to her rigid clit.

“Do you know the best way to spy Dany?”

“No” was Dany’s gasped response.

“In the bed my Queen.  The House of Black and White learned long ago you can only suppress human sexuality so much.  They encourage us to fuck on the side to put it crassly.  They want us to fuck our _victims_ blind.  It makes them so much more pliable.  I have found that a woman will give up all her secrets when I am sucking her off over and over and pulverizing her with shocking bliss.  They are so thankful.  The mere threat of removing my mouth from their wet quims made them shout their secrets to me.”

“For us the act of sex was a release.  It kept our focus sharp and on the House of Black and White.  When we had no missions we would seek partners among our peers.  We would fuck the night or day away.  We would be ready for our next mission energized and focused.”

“I. I. I never knew.  Your order seems so chaste” Dany gagged out as Arya expertly plucked her body.

“That is what we want the outside world to think.  That we are passionless and focused only on killing.  It enhances our myth.”

“We are allowed to specialize in our missions of sexual seduction.  Many want to fuck only the opposite sex.  Many want to fuck both sexes.  But a very large percentage only wanted to fuck their own sex.”

Arya started to nibble on Dany’s throat.  Dany gasped in raw pleasure.  The hand rubbing her belly slowly sensually went under the hem of her pants and Arya’s long fingers started to rub up and down Dany’s drooling slit. 

Arya stopped nibbling for a moment.  “Do you want to guess which group I belonged too?”

“AAAWWWOOGGGGG!” Dany screamed when Arya sucked her throat deep into her mouth and sawed the sweet tender flesh with her teeth.

The pain hit her clit like a broadsword as Arya sunk her first two fingers of her left hand deep into Dany’s drooling cunt and started to sensually fuck her Queen.  The strokes were slow and deep sliding in and out the greasy fuck hole.  Hot pleasure filled Dany’s cunt and belly.  Arya’s fingers buried in so deep up into Dany’s belly piercing and churning slimy wet inner cunt folds and whorls.  A belly the Queen felt filling with sweet hot buttery cum.  Arya quickly built up the speed and force of her fingers fucking the hot tight slicked inner petals of Dany’s cunt.

The Queen felt her knees go wobbly as hot pleasure flooded her body.  Each hard stroke of hard pumping fingers up her throbbing snatch sent hot pulses into Dany’s core and rushed to fill her limbs with quivering, spamsing pleasure. 

“Yes Dany.  I only fucked women.  You are my bitch now Dany.  I have marked you as my slut … (Dany felt Ayra’s fingers pounding her quim hard now her vulva compressing from the hard knuckle strikes.  She felt Arya’s right hand slide down from her breasts.) … you only belong to me.  Me—your direwolf.”

Dany worked her head up and down in agreement.  She was indeed only Arya’s woman.  Only her fingers and mouth would ever touch her body from this moment hence forth.

“Play with your tits Dany.”

The queen’s hands flew to her breast and roughly groped them through the thin material.  Dany’s eyes fluttered shut and her breathing began to get ragged with the additional pleasure overwhelming her body and mind.  Her fingers sinking deep into her bosom as she roughly pulped her aching doves.

“I love you Dany.  I loved you from the moment I saw you though it took me time to understand it.”

“Mmnnggg uunggg yeesssss mine mine unngggg” Dany gurgled her belly turning to jelly as the first delicious contractions of orgasm formed deep in her belly.

Arya’s right hand had reached Dany’s hips.  She roughly jerked the silk pants down and with a handful of jerks the fabric fell first to the Queen’s knees and then pooled around her feet.

Dany looked down over her own hands mauling her tits.  Arya made a wedge of her right hand and her middle finger harpooned Dany’s clitoral hood and jammed in deep and gigged wildly jacking and squirting her Queen’s clit out its sheath.  Arya’s hand worked right and left pressing in hard on Dany’s exposed clit jamming and rubbing down into it hard.  The pressure and friction was intensely shocking. 

“Cum for me Dany … give me your soul as I give you mine … soon it will be I who surrenders my everything to you …”

Arya moved her mouth to the Queen’s throat and sucked in another mouthful of succulent flesh and savagely jetted it between her gnawing teeth.  Dany screamed in raw pleasure again.  Arya’s left hand slammed fucked her Queen’s couchie and her right hand’s fingertips jammed and rotated into the Queen’s clit.

Dany lifted her hands off her chest and slammed them down into her tits pulping and flattening them again and again.

Her cunt exploded in savage ecstasy.  “AWWWONNNNGGGG! AUUNNGGHHMMNNGGIIEEEE! HHHHUUNNGGGGGGG!” the queen screamed as blistering ecstasy tore through her body with searing waves of fucking bliss.  Her body bucked wildly and jammed back into Arya wildly as hot cum gushed out her rupturing pussy and down Arya’s hard pumping hand and down her legs.

She wailed and screamed as pummeling waves of ecstasy hammered her till she was weak and her knees quaking.

Arya effortless picked up her weak as a kitten lover and took her to their bed.  She smiled swiping off all the clothes and then laying Dany on the white sheets and removed her blouse top.

“You will find that the Faceless Men have extreme endurance.”

“I hope it matches the endurance of the Dragon Queen.  My appetite for a certain Direwolf is insatiable.”

“Good.  We are two beautiful sluts who have a deep fuck hunger for each other’s pussy.  We were meant for each other.”

For the next three days wails and screams of two women in love filled the royal suite of the Queen. 

 


End file.
